


Announcements and the Panic That Follows

by Illusinia



Series: The S'chn T'gai Family [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9522782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusinia/pseuds/Illusinia
Summary: Alternatively titled: How Kirk found out he got Nyota pregnant with Spock's baby.





	1. Chapter 1

_ It’s good to be back. _ Whistling slightly, Jim rocked on his heels as he waited for the turbolift that led to the bridge. He liked shore leave well enough, but he craved the hum of his ship and the sense of adventure it carried with it. The stars were filled with adventure and he had no problems with seeking out parts of the galaxy no one else had ever seen.

****

“Captain.” Spock’s crip voice broke Jim out of his thoughts, drawing his attention to his first officer as the half-Vulcan stepped up beside him.

****

“Hey Spock,” greeted Jim with a grin. “How was New Vulcan?”

****

“Pleasant,” replied Spock with a nod.

****

Jim nodded back, his grin growing. “How’s the family?”

****

“They are in good health,” stated Spock as he stepped up beside Jim to wait for the lift.

****

Jim nodded in acknowledgement. It sounded like nothing crazy had happened then. He's been worried given this would be Nyota's first time visiting Spock’s family since their bonding, but his first officer's short, precise answers indicated everything had likely gone well. “Anything interesting happen?”

****

Spock paused for a moment, his head tilting slightly in thought before he spoke. “My cousin has given birth to her daughter and my father indicated that he would welcome the addition of grandchildren.”

****

Jim coughed a little to clear his throat. Wow. He wondered how  _ that _ conversation had gone down. And how his communication’s officer had taken the suggestion. He couldn’t imagine it was a comfortable experience. “How did Nyota take that one?”

****

“She is amenable,” replied Spock. Jim might have been imagining it, but he thought he saw a touch of a curl to Spock’s lips.

****

“Really,” stated Jim in surprise. Bones was going to love this. “Guess you guys are going to be pretty busy for the foreseeable future. At least it’ll be fun.” He considered that for a half second, then added: “Well, except the medical stuff.”

****

“‘Medical stuff’ is an imprecise term,” remarked Spock as the turbolift dinged to announce its arrival. “Please specify.”

****

“You know, reproductive stuff,” elaborated Jim, neither knowing the precise terms nor wanting to think too hard about it.

****

“There are a number of medical procedures necessary for the safe gestation and delivery of a healthy child,” replied Spock as he stepped into the lift. “I doubt Nyota will enjoy them.”

****

“I was more referring to the stuff that’ll help her get pregnant,” explained Jim as he stepped in behind Spock and hit the button for the bridge.

****

Spock’s brow furrowed slightly. “Those medical procedures are unnecessary.”

****

Jim blinked, hard. Wait, was Spock trying to say…

****

“Nyota is already pregnant,” explained Spock calmly as the turbolift doors opened. “A fact she blames you for.” Jim’s brain ground to a halt. Had Spock actually just said Nyota blamed him for her pregnancy? Oh shit.

****

“Spock, I swear, I didn’t impregnate Nyota!” exclaimed Jim with an edge of panic in his voice. He rapidly followed Spock off the lift, just refraining himself from grabbing his first officer in an attempt to drive this fact home. “I never slept with her, ever. Even at the Academy.”

****

One of Spock’s eyebrows rose in that way that indicated he thought Jim was being illogical. “I am aware of that, Captain. The child is most assuredly mine.”

****

Jim blinked at his first officer. “Wait, then how is it my fault she’s pregnant? That would make it your fault.”

****

“The bacteria you brought with you from the class M planet in 27 Tauri required all crew members be inoculated with a antibiotic,” stated Spock simply as he glanced around the bridge. Jim did too, noting that every bridge member present was staring at them. He suspected that was why Spock dropped his voice and leaned forward before continuing. “The antibiotic negated Nyota’s contraceptive, a fact she was not aware of until several weeks later.”

****

It took a moment for that information to actually sink in. One of his “hair-brained” decisions (Bones’ words) had caused Nyota’s birth control to fail. She was going to kill him. He wasn’t sure why she hadn’t already.

****

“So, uh, did you find out on New Vulcan?” asked Jim as he glanced around the bridge in search of the woman in question. She didn’t appear to be there, though.

****

“Nyota informed me there,” confirmed Spock calmly. “She had been informed several days prior to our departure by Dr. McCoy.”

****

Well, she’d had plenty of time to kill him already then, so she probably wouldn’t at this point. “Where is she anyway?”

****

“She was unwell this morning,” stated Spock as he headed to his station. “I escorted her to medical and Dr. McCoy insisted that she rest.”

****

“Is she going to be okay?” asked Sulu, turning towards them with a worried furrow of his brow.

****

“Dr. McCoy diagnosed her condition as ‘morning sickness’,” replied Spock calmly as he settled at his console. “He assured me it is a normal phenomenon.”

****

“Yeah, pretty much standard,” confirmed Jim with a sigh. Nyota with morning sickness was not going to be fun. He’d have to offer Spock some chocolate later in solidarity. “Did you call Lieutenant M’Ress to take over?”

****

The turbolift dinged before Spock could answer. Jim turned, expecting to see the lieutenant in question. Instead, Nyota stepped out, fully dressed in her uniform and looking none the worse for wear. Spock began to stand almost immediately, but she waved him down as she crossed to her station. “Sorry I’m late, Captain.”

****

“Nyota-” began Spock, but she held up her hand to silence him.

****

“I’m fine, Spock,” assured Nyota quietly as she settled at her station and popped in her earpiece.

****

“Lieutenant, if you aren’t feeling well, M’Ress can take over,” assured Jim wearily, spinning his chair to face her. “No one will judge you.”

****

For a moment, Nyota was silent. Then, she turned to Spock and shot him a glare. “You told him.”   
  


“He inquired about our trip to New Vulcan,” replied Spock, apparently not realizing that wasn’t an excuse for announcing her pregnancy without her permission.

****

“You didn’t have to mention my pregnancy though,” countered Nyota with a scowl. “I wanted to be there when we announced it, together. Now the whole bridge probably knows.”

****

Spock blinked, clearly confused. Jim winced. This was not an auspicious start to her pregnancy.

****

Clearing his throat to get their attention, Jim gestured to the field of stars in front of them. “Lieutenant, contact New Vulcan and get clearance for departure. Spock, stop, now, before you make it worse.” Ensuring Nyota was turned away, he mouthed a quick ‘later’ to the Vulcan before spinning forward again.

****

He’d grab Bones after shift and try to explain to Spock why Nyota was mad with him. Hopefully, between the two of them, they could make Spock understand. Worst case scenario, they call Sarek. He’d been married to a human, surely he could explain to Spock the minefield that was a pregnant human female. Any why the announcement of her pregnancy was an activity they should have both participated in.

****

He nearly sighed, shaking his head a little as he focused on the stars again. It was going to take a lot of alcohol to get through her pregnancy, he just knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

“What is this, Jim?” inquired Spock as he picked up and sniffed at the dark hot chocolate that Jim had set in front of him. Alcohol didn’t work on Spock, but chocolate pretty much had the same effect and Jim had every intention of getting Spock drunk. It was the least he could do for the man given Nyota was probably still pissed with him.

“It’s a traditional hot Earth beverage,” replied Jim as he grabbed two glasses of whiskey for himself and Bones. “Usually people drink it when it’s cold outside, but in your case it’s going to help you relax.”

Spock’s brow furrowed. “Is it an intoxicant?”

“For you it is,” confirmed Jim with a nod. “We need to have a drink to celebrate your upcoming fatherhood. It’s human tradition.”

“It is illogical to consume intoxicants,” remarked Spock with a frown as he sniffed at the drink again. “Does this contain chocolate?”

“Yep,” replied Jim as the door to his quarters swished open to admit Bones. “Hey Bones, right on time!”

“So Nyota finally told him, huh?” asked Bones as he crossed the room and dropped on Jim’s couch. The doctor grabbed one of the glasses, giving it a sniff before nodding in approval.

Jim settled beside him with a nod and a grin, his own glass in hand. “Yep! He also announced said pregnancy to the whole bridge without her approval.”

Bones’ eyes went wide for a moment before narrowing into a glare at Spock. “Good god man, what were you thinking?! You don’t go announcin’ something like pregnancy without the woman’s approval. You’ll be lucky if she lets you back in bed in a month.”

Spock's brow furrowed, his confusion blatantly apparent. “Why? It is a statement of fact.”

“Cause it's a big deal for women and they want to tell people their way,” replied McCoy, his eyes narrowing at Jim. “Don't instruct him to pass out cigars. I don't wanna treat a bunch of people for smoke inhalation and burns.”

Jim rolled his eyes. Spock really wouldn't have gone for that, regardless of Bones’ complains. Plus, smoking on a starship sounded like a bad Idea. “Wasn't planning to, Bones. Pretty sure people don't do that anymore in most parts of the world.”

“You'd be surprised,” grumbled Bones. “I treated a guy back in Mississippi for burns who'd tried to light one of those damn things.”

“No cigars Bones,” assured Jim with a roll of his eyes. “Got it.”

Spock leaned forward then, still eying his drink wearily. “Jim, why have you provided me with an intoxicating beverage?”

“Because when a human man is going to have a kid, his friends take him out for a drink,” stated Jim, raising his glass at Spock. “And since you're half human, I gave you a drink that could get you tipsy. Plus, Bones here dealt with pregnant women before. He's gonna tell us what not to do so Nyota doesn't kill us all.”

“And why the hell would I do that?” asked Bones with a scowl. “I had to figure it out myself. You people should have to do the same.”

“Because you'll be patching us up constantly if you don't or consoling Nyota,” replied Jim with a grin. “I wouldn't mind seeing you every other day, but I don't think Spock will take well to being in medical that often.”

“As you are the one of the two of us who refuses to receive medical attention and does not allow yourself to be confined to medical without force, I do not see how your argument is effective,” remarked Spock with a cocked eyebrow.

Bones shook his head, taking a gulp from his glass. “I'll just sedate you, Jim. And gettin’ your ass handed to you is how you learn what not to do.”

“Though I agree with your statements regarding the captain, Dr. McCoy, I would appreciate any assistance you might offer,” remarked Spock, his voice seeming to resonate a little differently. Jim glanced at his first officer, noting his eyes were a little tighter in the corners and his lips a little thinner than normal. It was an expression he usually associated with uncertainty in Spock.The last time he'd seen that look, Spock had been trying to figure out how to propose. His voice dropped with his next words, his tone almost bordering on sad. “I wish to avoid causing Nyota harm, even inadvertently.”

Vaguely, Jim recalled something Nyota told him once about Vulcan males and the drive to protect their mates. She hadn't explained the root of it, just said it ran deep and extended to any harm they might cause someone they cared for. Mates in particular were heavily protected and cared for.

For a moment, Bones stared at Spock with narrowed eyes bordering on a glare. Jim was pretty sure his friend was about to say no, too, when Spock added: “Please, Doctor.”

Bones almost immediately deflated with an irritated sigh, downing the last of his whiskey.”Jim's gonna need to get more alcohol. And Spock, you might want more hot chocolate.”

Spock raised a curious eyebrow and glanced down at his still-untouched drink.

“You're definitely gonna want to drink that,” added Bones as he nodded at Spock's mug. “This ain't a conversation to have stone sober.”

Jim raised a curious brow at Bones, but stood and retrieved another bottle of whiskey all the same. Similarly, Spock carefully raised the mug of hot chocolate and took a sip. He blinked once, then took another careful sip.

“Good?” asked Jim curiously before he downed his own glass.

Spock nodded. “Satisfactory.”

“Good,” stated Bones, leaning back a little. “You’re gonna need it.” He poured himself another glass from the bottle and took a sip. “There’s three rules when dealing with a pregnant woman: she's always right, she's always beautiful, and she will be a good mother. Doesn't matter how illogical what she said is, doesn't matter matter how big she gets, doesn't matter how worried she is about screwing up her kid. You never tell her anything else. Got it?”

Jim nodded, considering Bone’s statement. It all made perfect sense to him. Keep the woman happy, it made sense.

Spock, however, looked less than convinced. “Doctor, your statements imply lying may be necessary and Vulcans do not lie.”

“Well you're gonna learn how to or you’ll be sleeping on Jim’s couch until after the baby is born,” countered Bones with a scowl.

Spock’s brow furrowed momentarily, his lips pursing in consideration before he spoke. “Must it be Jim's couch?”

“Okay, maybe not Jim's couch specifically,” corrected Bones, his lips tilting up a little bit into a smirk, “but you'll be sleeping on someone's couch.”

“Hey!” exclaimed Jim, somewhat offended by the implications being passed between his friends. “What's wrong with my couch?”

“The sanitary condition of your couch is...questionable,” explained Spock as he glanced sideways at Jim wearily.

“He doesn't know how clean it is,” translated Bones with a roll of his eyes, “and I gotta say, I agree after some of the shit you've told me.”

Jim raised his hand to rest on his chest in mock offense. Well, semi-mock offense. He was kind of offended. “I clean it!”

Bones just rolled his eyes and took a sip of his drink. “Flipping the cushions doesn't count. Anyway,” continued Bones before Jim could argue more, “the point is, hormones do crazy shit to human women and sometimes we have to say things to keep them happy.” Spock still looked uncomfortable. Bones rolled his eyes. “Ask your dad. I bet he lied to keep your mother happy while she was pregnant with you.”

If anything, Spock looked more uncomfortable at that statement. He had to admit, he found it difficult to imagine Spock of all people outright lying. Vulcans could bullshit with the best of them and wordplay was incredibly important in their culture (which Jim suspected was at least a third of the reason Nyota was attracted to Spock initially), but they didn’t lie. Changing the subject a little might be smart too, before Spock either bolted out of the room or actually called Sarek. As amusing as that would be, Jim didn’t feel the need to hear everything Sarek would probably feel inclined to share about human pregnancy. Vulcans were incredibly thorough after all and there were details he never wanted to know unless the kid was going to be his.

“What kind of crazy shit are we talking about?” asked Jim, determined to move away from anything that would lead Spock to believe lying was necessary.

Bones shrugged. “Pretty long list. Bursting into tears for no reason and randomly getting angry and throwing things at you for starters.” Jim noticed that Spock took a deep drink from his mug. “Then she'll turn around and be happy again or apologetic or feelin’ romantic even though it's ‘your fault’ she's fat, nauseous, and can't sleep.”

“I do not believe Nyota could ever qualify as overweight, particularly not while she is carrying our child,” stated Spock, his pupils a little dilated. “I find the idea of her pregnancy becoming visible rather appealing.”

“Just be prepared,” warned Bones firmly. “Her emotions ain’t gonna be stable. Oh, and when her breasts start to swell, she either ain't gonna let you touch ‘em ‘cause they hurt or they're gonna leak every time you have sex, probably both.”

Jim swore Spock looked both confused and a little put out by the statement. “I see.”

He actually felt a little bad for Spock. Not being allowed to touch his girlfriend's chest during sex would definitely take some of the fun out of it for Jim. Then again, Vulcans had that whole mental thing going on. He’d heard more than one crew member speculate about how touch telepathy could be useful during sex. He had to admit, he agreed. It wasn’t exactly something he’d tried, but it was something he’d considered. And if being with Gaila had taught him anything, any abilities that could manipulate or connect people only made sex better.

“Is there a way to reduce her emotional fluctuations or sooth her should she become tearful?” asked Spock, apparently having resigned himself to the fact his normally-contained and controlled wife was probably going to become an emotional mess to have their child.

“Holding her is best if she’ll let ya near her,” advised Bones with a sigh. “Johanna wasn’t always up for bein’ comforted though. Plastic lamps are your best friend.”

“I don’t think he’ll need to go that far, Bones,” dismissed Jim, noting the way Spock’s eyes had widened in surprise. “Nyota isn’t really emotional normally. I’m pretty sure it’s not going to be that bad.”

Bones grunted in clear dispute but rolled his eyes and nodded. “Look, just watch what you say, agree with her unless she's down on herself, and watch out for flying objects. That's the best advice I can offer. Don't expect her to be logical or rational, and don't expect to share her bed for a month after announcing her pregnancy like you did today.”

Nodding, Spock picked up his mug and downed the rest of the hot chocolate faster than Jim thought was probably wise. “I thank you for your advice doctor.” He blinked once, far slower than before, and took a deep breath before meeting Bones’ eyes. “I find I do have one additional question, though. If Nyota will be unwilling to allow me access to certain parts of her anatomy, how do you recommend I successfully please her sexually?”

Bones scowled, Jim groaned and poured them both more whiskey before standing to get Spock more hot chocolate. If they were going to give Spock sex advice, they were all going to be drunk. No ifs, ands, or buts about it.

\---------------

Leonard watched as Spock stood unsteadily from his seat, blinking slowly and looking towards the door.

“I believe it is time that I return to Nyota and request forgiveness,” remarked Spock as he took an unsteady step towards the door.

Leonard glanced towards Jim, noting the younger man was snoring on the couch with an empty bottle of whiskey next to him. clearly, the captain wasn't going anywhere. Which was good, because he didn't think Spock walking back to his quarters alone was smart. They didn't need him walking into the wrong room like Jim did once. Scotty running naked down the halls of the Enterprise wasn't something they needed a repeat of.

“Alright Spock, I'll walk you back,” stated Leonard as he pushed up to his feet. His head spun a little, but he ignored it. That wasn't exactly a new sensation for him and given how much they'd drank, he was surprised it was the only effect he felt.

“I assure you that I can find my way alone,” assured Spock, though the way he was listing to the right suggested he might fall over in the process.

Leonard rolled his eyes and walked over to the half Vulcan, lightly pushing him towards the door. “Yeah, and if anything goes wrong I'll have an angry pregnant woman after my head. Unlike you and Jim, I actually have survival instincts.”

“I have the standard instincts towards the preservation of my life that all living creatures possess,” corrected Spock, though he allowed Leonard to usher him out.

Leonard snorted as he stepped into the hall and started walking with Spock towards his quarters. “I'm pretty sure Nyota will dispute that.” Spock opened his mouth for half a second, then paused and wisely shut it again. “That's what I thought.”

Spock was silent as he walked unsteadily towards his quarters, eyes drawn down and lips compressed into a thin line. It was a little weird to see the Vulcan so expressive. He looked contemplative, but the way he was compressing his lips suggested something was bothering the Vulcan.

“Penny for your thoughts?” asked Leonard with a sigh, wondering if he was going to regret asking. With Spock, the answer could be annoyingly short or irritatingly long. Leonard wasn’t sure which it would be this time.

“I find myself distressed at the apparent discomfort Nyota must endure to carry our child to term,” replied Spock mildly, his lips compressing into a thin line. “It is a Vulcan imperative to protect and care for one's mate to the fullest extent possible, even at the sacrifice of our own lives. A mate is the most valued relationship one can have, with children and other familial relationships following that. However, I find myself at a loss when faced with Nyota’s likely impending discomfort, which I contributed greatly to.”

Leonard grimaced, nodding slowly. “Yeah, that’s pretty common. It’s not great to watch your wife puttin’ in all the effort to have your kid while you don’t have to do anything.”

“I am compelled by my biology and culture to provide her with whatever comfort and support I am capable of,” remarked Spock quietly, his voice a strange mix of sad and determination. “I wish to do all I can to ensure her comfort.”

“Then listen to what she has to say,” stated Leonard simply, shrugging a little. “Talk to her, don’t let her tell you that she’s fine when you know she ain’t. And if you have questions, ask me. Not something I usually do, but I like Nyota enough to help if I can. Can't guarantee anything; you know how my marriage ended. But if I can help, ask an’ I will within reason.” Idly, he wondered if he was going to regret making that offer. It was Spock after all; the guy might end up with some really weird questions and requests if the rest of this night was any indication. He’d risk it for Nyota though.

“Thank you, Doctor,” thanked Spock with a slow nod, stopping in front of his quarters. Apparently the guy really hadn’t needed the help home. He was still glad he’d walked to the door with Spock though; he couldn’t have found a better chance to talk to the Vulcan one on one like he’d been planning to since he saw the test results.

“No problem Spock,” assured Leonard, gesturing back towards Jim’s quarters with a jerk of his thumb. “Now I’m gonna go rescue our Captain from his couch before he catches somethin’ from it.”

“As it is his couch, would it not stand to reason our captain has already contracted any diseases hidden within it?” questioned Spock curiously, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

Leonard shrugged. “Probably. But if he catches somethin’, then I have to deal with him being a baby in my medbay. It’s better for my sanity and everyone else if I just keep him from gettin’ somethin’ to begin with.”

Spock nodded once more, his movements sluggish. “A logical decision.”

Chuckling, Leonard turned back towards Jim’s cabin. “Get inside and get some sleep, Spock. Make sure that mate of yours is sleeping, too.”

“I shall,” agreed Spock behind him, followed by the sound of the door into Spock’s quarters swishing open and shut again.

Satisfied Nyota wouldn’t kill him for letting a drunk Spock run around the ship, Leonard turned back towards Jim's quarters to care for their crazy captain. Hopefully no one would be feeling this in the morning, though he had pretty strong doubts about that. Silently, he changed direction and headed towards medical. Some painkillers might come in handy tomorrow. As much as Jim deserved whatever hungover he got, it was medically irresponsible to leave him in pain. That didn’t mean Leonard had to leave the hypo in plain sight of course, just somewhere in Jim’s quarters would suffice. After all, how could Jim learn anything if he didn’t suffer a little? Learning not to drag Leonard into situations where he was expected to give advice was going to be a painful lesson indeed.

\------------------------------

The swish of the door echoed through the otherwise silent room, drawing Nyota out of the quasi sleep she'd been about to slip into. Shuffling and footfalls followed, louder than she expected. It put her on high alert immediately.

For a moment, she just listened as someone shuffled around the room (they were on a spaceship, she wasn't exactly worried someone was there to hurt her), before she heard the familiar sound of Spock's dresser opening and the shuffle of clothing that indicated he was getting undressed.

Relaxing, she let her eyes close once more as Spock headed into the bathroom. He was out again a moment later and she felt the bed dip as he climbed in next to her. She expected him to lay flat on his back behind her or maybe wrap his arms around her and pull her close. He’d done that almost every night since he found out about their child.

His head didn’t touch the space beside her own though and, for a moment, she listened as he settled into a sitting position beside her. Then she heard him shuffling again and his warm hands were sliding under her sleep shirt, pushing it up. His fingers traced over her stomach, stroking the still flat plane of her stomach before his cheek followed his fingers and his hands slid to curl around her waist.

Her brow furrowed slightly as Spock snuggled with her stomach. What was he doing? Why was he all the way down there rather than curling up with her like he had become accustomed to doing? Something was off. Normally, Spock’s motions were light and soft. Tonight they were still soft, but there was a slight discoordination to them, his fingers moving in a far less structured rhythm than usual. They weren’t moving in tandem, either. One trailed slightly behind the other as they circled her stomach over where their child was now growing. If she didn’t know better, she’d almost say he was drunk… no. Jim didn’t. But this was Jim, of course he did. Of course he got Spock drunk. She was going to kill him tomorrow.

“Hello my little one,” murmured Spock in Vulcan, breaking Nyota from her thoughts of murdering Jim. His voice pitched low and soft, but it was still loud enough that she could clearly hear his words. “This one is sorry he made your mother angry. It was not this one's intention to break her cultural traditions.” Spock paused, his lips tracing over her skin softly. “This one cares deeply for your mother. She is half my heart and soul.”

Nyota felt tears welling in her eyes. Spock loved her and she never doubted that, but to hear him communicate that to their unborn child made her chest almost ache with love for him.

“Your mother is beautiful,” continued Spock, apparently unaware of her emotional shift. “She is unparalleled in her field. Truly brilliant. And her affection for this one is like nothing that this one has ever experience before. She is capable of so much and yet she chose to bind herself to this one. Her soft human emotions comfort this one and her presence brings this one peace. You will know this, though. When you are born, you will know your mother is incredible.”

Tears were tumbling from the corners of her eyes now as she lifted her head to watch Spock as he began to drift off while still murmuring to their child. His words were nearly indistinguishable as he nodded off, one of his hands settling just below her bellybutton while the other remained curled around her hip.

As he fell silent, Nyota allowed one of her hands to slide up and cradle the back of his head. He didn’t stir. Slowly, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift off towards sleep once more. Her last thought was to how much chocolate her husband must have consumed to become so affectionate and how she would get Jim back for getting him drunk in the first place.


End file.
